The Artist and Her Correspondent
by Katlana Child
Summary: He loved biology. It was the bane of her existence. She loved to doodle and he was fascinated by art. So when a textbook falls into their hands, what stories are they bound to make together? (Modern/Highschool!AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Titan High, your average clichéd high school filled to the brim with a variety of students. Each were unique in their own special way, forming small groups of close-knit friends that would, hopefully, remain throughout high school.

The punks included Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt, Jean Kirschtein, Ymir and even shy and nervous Bertholdt Hoover. These kids didn't take their studies too seriously, much to their professors' displeasure. While some were more reserved, like Annie and Bertholdt, Jean and Reiner absolutely loved disrupting class to make inappropriate comments, while simultaneously hitting on the attractive students that would come their way. Due to their trashed reputation, however, few found interest in the punks.

The nerds consisted of a smaller group; Armin Arlert, Marco Bodt, Hannah Diamant, and Franz Kefka. While not your stereotypical nerd, these four shared an uncanny intelligence for things others couldn't grasp as easily. Even if they didn't share a vast knowledge with the rest of the group, they all got along too well to join any other clique. These were the teenagers that usually sat in the front of the class, eager to learn and state interesting, or as Jean would frequently input, useless factoids.

The athletically inclined and "popular kids" was just a massive group of many students, featuring Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Krista Lenz, Mina Carolina, and the list continues. These were the teens that pretty much owned at everything and were great with people. Despite common belief, they actually get along with everyone on the spectrum of high school cliques, though were more cautious with the punk kids. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman are great examples of this statement, as one of their closest friend is Armin Arlert. They own the school with their great looks, incredible skill, and fun personalities.

Even with their immense strengths, everyone faced their weaknesses. Annie Leonhardt, for example, was rubbish at biology, while Armin Arlert, in the class after hers, was passing the class without much effort. She desperately needed help and he desired friendship. Little did they know a certain book about the basics of life would slowly draw them together. And it started with a doodle of their professor, Hanji Zoe.

-S.N.K-

First period biology was always tough for Annie. Waking up was never something she enjoyed and being surrounded by people she had no liking for made everything worse. Not to mention, their over-eccentric teacher, Ms. Zoe, who pranced about the room and talked about abiotic and biotic beings with such great enthusiasm, it made everyone uncomfortable, but no one dared speak against it. Annie usually pulled through the class by doodling in her notebook that was meant to be used specifically for that class and had been...Until class actually started.

Ms. Zoe was writing their assignment on the board as each student began filing into class as the five-minute warning bell chimed throughout the halls. Annie wasn't one to be tardy, so she was the first to see their massive homework list and the first to curse internally before plopping in a back seat. She flipped her notebook open to the next blank page and cursed once more, but under her breath, when she realized the absence of her desired page. It was only the beginning of second semester and she had already cleared her notebook. She searched anxiously through her binder, before giving up at its rather messy state. She leaned back in her chair and huffed as the final bell rang.

Ms. Zoe flipped around with a grin, her glasses sliding down her nose and her messy brunette hair lightly framing her face. "Good morning!" she greeted. "I have a meeting with Principal Erwin in a few moments and I've taken the liberty of writing down your reading list and tonight's homework. You won't finish it all in class, so I'd get started now to reduce the amount of homework you'll be receiving. Professor Rivaille is going to sit in while I'm gone." She strut across the room and threw the door open as the class groaned in disapproval.

Rivaille was the most feared teacher at the school, despite his short stature. He ran several classes, but was best known for coaching the few sports team Titan High could support on such a low-budget. Of course, with his harsh scolding, their teams managed to pull through the finals on a yearly basis, but that didn't mean he was too nice after they won.

As Hanji slid out, Rivaille stepped through. The class fell silent and for once, got to work immediately. He glared at each student before taking his seat at the head and placing his feet on the desk. "Tch," he muttered, before leaning backwards and closing his eyes. Though he often displayed his dominance, it was also understood that he hated mornings just as much as the others did.

Annie sunk deeper into her chair and grabbed her textbook. She opened the cover page and a thought began to creep into her mind. Before she knew it, her pencil was scratching a new design into the inside cover. It was supposed to be Professor Rivaille at first, but slowly morphed into their original biology teacher. Throwing her hands in the air as she rode around on a swivel chair like a majestic horse. Annie smiled to herself as her artwork came to life, stretching from one side to the other, swaying across the page in a complicated dance composed of distinctive lines. She halted when their substitute would take a break from his nap to check on the students, and continued as he fell back into his peaceful state of unconsciousness.

By the end of the period, she had completely defaced the boring biology book. She smirked and gently closed the book, as if not to ruin her new masterpiece, and started putting her things away as the bell chimed to begin second period. Maybe the loser who sat at her desk next period would be infatuated with the artwork she left. Or maybe they wouldn't bother learning and do something else. Though she knew the latter was more likely, she had hoped whoever took her place in just a few moments would take the time to read into what she had sketched and maybe, just maybe, make an effort to get to know her better.

As she was lost in her own train of thought, she bumped into a familiar face on her way out; Armin Arlert. He apologized quickly, dodging her sight as he darted into the classroom. She didn't care about him at the moment. She was more focused on how she would survive math class next period.

-S.N.K-

"Sorry," Armin muttered, dodging the blonde girl's short gaze before sliding past her and entering the classroom. She was so quiet and delicate, it almost made him wonder how she was involved with people like Reiner and Jean. But he had seen her when she was upset; most everyone had. Annie Leonhardt didn't like to be messed with and wouldn't back down from a brawl if necessary. Thankfully, she seemed more lost in her own thoughts than focusing on the one who almost knocked her down.

Armin took his seat near the back of the class. He wasn't too fond of the placement, but he had no say in the arrangement. It was far from quiet back here, what with fellow classmates Reiner and Bertholdt nearby. Though Bertholdt was often silent and more focused on the lesson, it didn't stop Reiner from cracking rude jokes and, from time to time, playfully teasing Armin.

The bell chimed, signifying the beginning of second period and the class died down as Professor Rivaille stood from his seat, glaring each student down. "Ms. Zoe is attending a meeting," he growled. "I don't know when she'll be back and I don't particularly care. Your assignments are on the board. I expect you all to work on it, no exceptions. There will be no talking. Have I made myself clear?"

A collection of bored, "Yes Sir's" arose and Levi rolled his eyes before sitting down and getting comfortable.

The amount of homework Ms. Zoe gave was always extensive, but today's assignment was especially grueling, even Armin would admit. There was no possible way he'd finish in class. Sighing heavily, he pulled out his notebook and flipped his textbook open, skimming through the pages lazily, though stopped as something caught his eye.

It was someone's artwork decorating the inside cover. He knew, since these books were shared among several students, there was bound to be some vandalism...But never to this extent. Aside from the occasional vulgar drawings accompanied by all sorts of insulting words, this one was different. The artist cared about what they drew, taking time on even the smallest of lines. The character depicted was none other than Ms. Zoe. Armin smiled lightly and tried to search for a signature, hoping he could discover the identity of the artist, but to no avail. This person, whoever he or she may be, deserved some recognition, and Armin knew just how to do it.

He ripped out a piece of notebook paper and began to write his message, glancing back between his words and the drawing. Ms. Zoe only had two biology classes to teach, so he knew the note would get to the artist and only them, as they also had assigned books based upon their desk position. After re-reading his final draft, he folded up the paper and tucked it neatly inside the book, before turning to the assigned page and starting that night's homework. Though when his mind would wander away from the wonders of mitosis and the evolutionary process, he was brought back to the drawing and couldn't help but feel a burst of excitement at the thought of the artist reading his message.

-S.N.K-

Another morning called for another round of biology, much to Annie's displeasure. She had purchased a new notebook, so helpless textbooks wouldn't have to worry about being defaced due to her artistic needs. She slowly took her seat and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Ms. Zoe was here today, reading from one of the teacher's manuals they kept around the school. She would occasionally laugh to herself and make notes in the book, reminding Annie of her drawing she had created just two days earlier. Anxiously, she pulled out the textbook and opened to the page. Her artwork was still there, but partly covered by a folded up piece of lined paper.

_Someone noticed, _she thought to herself as she took the note from the book and slowly opened it.

"_Dear Artist, whomever you may be, I didn't expect to be greeted by such a magnificent piece as I opened my book to do homework. The concentration and effort you've put into this is incredible! It blends so beautifully! Which is what draws me to my next question; Who are you and why haven't we met before? _

"_I would love to hear from you again, and quite possibly, become friends in the process. Yours truly, A.A._"

Was she blushing? Annie was definitely blushing. She stuffed the note into her backpack and tried to rid herself of the compliments. They were lovely, no doubt, but she didn't want others to see her in her current state of flattery. Who was this A.A.? She was tempted to write back, but decided to think things through first. She wasn't one to just throw her identity about, nor her personality. If she were to respond, she wouldn't dare use her first name. At least, not before finding out who her correspondent was. She feared he wasn't being genuine with his reaction, therefore causing her to tread so cautiously.

The bell chimed and Ms. Zoe jumped to the front of the classroom, smiling as usual. She asked for the previous night's homework and Annie swore under her breath. Of course she had forgotten. She always did.

-S.N.K-

"So you're telling me," Eren began, walking besides Armin as they headed towards their second period class, "that you've never _ever _been to a Titan High football game?"

Armin shook his head. "Is that weird?"

Eren shrugged. "I wouldn't say weird, really. More like uncommon. Even Reiner and his gang of friends attend each game. Though it's mostly to flirt with Krista and the others...They still go." They stopped in front of Ms. Zoe's classroom. "You know what...Mikasa and I are taking you to the game this Friday. We'll even drag you to the after party if we have to."

Armin laughed lightly. "Alright. I guess I'll look forward to it, then." He waved and turned to enter his classroom, before knocking directly into Annie Leonhardt...Again. She looked surprised and slightly dazed.

"Sorry," she muttered and quickly ducked away. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't kill you," he stated and Armin held his breath.

"That's the second time that's happened..." he informed. "I should really be more careful."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "This happened before?" The blond nodded shortly.

"Two days ago. She didn't kill me then, either."

Eren smirked. "She must think you're cute," he teased and laughed when his friend broke into a furious blush. "See you later, Arlert." He patted Armin's back before taking off down the stretching hallways. Armin lowered his head and quietly moved into the classroom, retreating to his desk.

As soon as he sat down, Reiner walked over with a smirk. "You did last night's homework, right?" he asked and Armin nodded lightly. He knew what was coming next, so instead of letting the taller, better-built man explain himself, he pulled out the assignment and passed it towards him. Reiner thanked him with a painful pat on the back and started to correct his own paper. Bertholdt shook his head, apologized for Reiner's behavior and took his seat as class began. Armin didn't mind the other boy's actions. Reiner was, in general, a decent guy. Most of the punks at the school were.

Ms. Zoe approached the front of the classroom, grinning as usual. "Good morning," she greeted. "I hope you all finished your homework!" As she said this, Reiner discretely passed back Armin's work with a sloppy, 'Thank You', written at the top. Armin smiled lightly and began erasing the extra markings as their teacher walked around, collecting the papers. "Today we'll be watching a video on beasts that used to roam the earth hundreds of thousands of years ago. Quite possibly my favorite section of the unit!"

She continued to exclaim about the video, causing most of the students to zone out. While Armin was interested in topics of this variety, his mind was set on the artist's reply. He quietly retrieved the textbook from underneath the desk and opened the cover. Sure enough, there was a note. He removed the paper and unfolded it.

"_Dear A.A., your compliments have not gone unheard and I appreciate your kindness. I'm glad what I love to do makes someone happy. Yours truly, The Artist._"

Underneath the note she had sketched another drawing, but featuring their previous substitute, Professor Rivaille. It wasn't as energetic as the last piece, but the professor's unusually ecstatic expression accompanied by outrageous dialogue made Armin stifle his growing laughter. This caught the attention of Reiner, who leaned across the aisle to question the blond.

"What'cha got there?" he asked and Armin, broken away from the moment of excitement, quickly stuffed the note in his backpack and smiled nervously.

"It's nothing...Just..." He silently cursed at himself. "A note Eren wrote awhile back." The bigger blond looked unconvinced, but was brought back to reality when Ms. Zoe called for the attention of the class. As she did so, he relaxed into his seat and opened his binder, pulling out a separate sheet of notebook paper and silently concocting the idea for his next letter.

-S.N.K-

Armin and Annie had written to each other for over three months.

Armin had discovered that the artist was a girl who didn't do well in school, but really loved art and poetry. She was very reserved about who she was, and while it killed him to know, Armin respected her wishes.

Annie learned that her correspondent was a boy who was the opposite when it came to progression in school. He loved to read and would often share pieces of poetry he found in exchange for her sketches. And like her, he kept his identity a secret. Somehow, it made their new-found relationship more interesting; always wondering but never knowing.

Even Ms. Zoe took interest in their back and forth talking, as she would often catch Armin or Annie writing letters and sticking them in the textbook. After classes, she would read the letters and even made it her duty to keep them in the same spot as seating arrangements were made. Whenever Armin would come in during lunch for a study session, as the teacher and student were actually quite friendly with each other, Ms. Zoe would casually ask about the person he was writing to. She even offered to reveal the identity, but Armin declined, defending his correspondent's privacy.

Ms. Zoe, however, wasn't the only one to find out about this new relationship Armin had formed.

"It just kinda happened," Armin explained when Eren caught him checking out multiple poetry books from the library. The brunet knew something had changed with his friend and immediately asked who the special person was. When he heard the story behind this new behavior, Eren was shocked, but was happy with his friend's progress.

"So are you two going to go out?" Eren asked and Armin felt his cheeks burn and looked away. He thought about it, but it was only a mild fantasy in his mind.

Mikasa had approached the two, looking surprised. "Did I just hear the words, 'go out'?" she questioned and shot Eren a look. The two were near inseparable, but not dating. Therefore, Mikasa made it her duty to approve of Eren's love interests beforehand. There were no rules for Armin, however.

"Armin's got a girlfriend," Eren taunted playfully and the blond shook his head.

"No I don't," he replied quickly. "We're just acquaintances."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"I don't know..."

Eren nodded and took it upon himself to explain the situation, thus initiating a small smile from Mikasa. "You should ask her to prom," she concluded.

Armin's blush deepened. "Wh-what? We don't even know each other! And even if I did...I doubt she'll say yes. She's a very private person."

Mikasa shrugged. "So? It's her loss. Besides, if you're seriously sending her poetry via biology textbook, then there must be something there. How long have you two been at this?"

Armin sighed. "Three months."

The duo's jaws dropped collectively. "You've been keeping this a secret for three months?" Eren asked. "We spend almost every day together...And you failed to mention this?"

Mikasa composed herself rather quickly. "If you need help asking her to prom, I'd gladly step in."

"Ooh!" someone called from the other side of the bookshelf. Within minutes, Connie and Sasha appeared at the end, both looking excited. "Armin, you're asking someone to prom?" Sasha asked and the blond began to get flustered with the attention being drawn towards him.

"We can totally help you," Connie assured excitedly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"We don't know yet," Eren replied for his friend. "It's a long story..."

"Oh, I'm sure we heard enough," Sasha replied happily, and received a nudge from Connie.

"You were eavesdropping?" Mikasa grumbled and the two shook their heads, but stopped when they knew she could tell they were lying.

"Armin!" Sasha exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the boy. "This is such a cute love story! Connie and I will do whatever it takes to make this happen!"

Armin fidgeted nervously. "I...I guess I want to ask her through poetry, since that is what she really likes. But...I don't know how to write it, really."

"Well, we're in a library, you have a ton of poetry books, and we have approximately twenty-two minutes until lunch ends," Connie informed. "Let's get down to business!" He took Armin's free hand and dragged him across the library, followed by his friends.

-S.N.K-

Annie was confused when she receive a paper that only read, "_Can I ask you something very important?_ _-A.A._" in her textbook. In fact, she was a little more than upset. She hoped her correspondent was okay, but she wondered why he had suddenly cut off their previous conversation. She scribbled her reply on a torn piece of paper and shoved it in the book, before cursing under her breath. She was actually going to have to pay attention in class today and the long line of complicated formulas that littered the white board did not make her any happier.

The following class period, as she slowly walked into class, Ms. Zoe gave her a warm smile and returned to her work. Strange...She had never really acknowledged Annie before. While it bothered her, she pushed it out of her mind to sit down and immediately open the textbook. What awaited her was a pressed rose and a message to follow. Annie gasped lightly and looked up to make sure no one was watching her, though she could have sworn she saw Ms. Zoe quickly dodge her gaze. Annie removed the rose from the book and placed it on the desk before opening the note, addressed to her in beautiful cursive; Not A.A.'s normal script.

"_Dearest Artist,_" the note read. This was already strange and Annie feared for the worst. Maybe he had gotten sick of her silly sketches. Was this his final note?

"_My life changed the moment I met you through our gentle words. Quietly scratching our history into pages upon pages of our life. But as you know, good things so often come to tragic ends. I don't want that for us. _

"_I want to know you the way I know my friends. I want to hold the hands that wrote kind words to me when I needed them most. I want to talk to you, understand you, and learn from you. _

"_And though my words don't sing like Shakespeare's, or hum like Poe's, I have but one thing to ask of you._

"_While roses may be red and violets painted blue, my life will remain void of color...Unless I go to prom with you._

"_Yours truly, A.A._"

He had done it. She was blushing and there was no way to hide it. She covered her mouth and set the paper face down on her desk, her eyes falling upon the gently pressed rose. She picked it up to examine it further and Ms. Zoe called out,

"Promposal?"

The students in the room turned towards Annie, only making the situation worse for her. She took both the note and the rose and shoved them in her backpack, refusing to answer to her biology teacher. She pulled out her notebook and started sketching, though her hand was shaking. She relaxed only when the bell rang to signify the beginning of class.

Was he out of his mind? Was she out of her mind for seriously considering his offer? No, she promised Bertholdt and Reiner she'd go with them, as they decided they were going stag. Annie didn't think any guy would be man enough to approach her...But she had thought wrong. Would Bertholdt and Reiner mind if she decided to go with a date? She had a feeling they wouldn't, but she could never be too sure. She really hoped A.A. wasn't hoping for a reply that day.

The offer bothered her throughout the rest of class. She wanted so badly to meet this boy...But was prom the best way? If she said yes, she'd be sealed to the deal, even if she discovered the boy was someone she wasn't fond of. So many thoughts ran into her mind; so many, in fact, that the textbook remained note-less.

-S.N.K-

Armin was greeted immediately by Ms. Zoe's excited squeal. "Armin! You cutie!" She ushered the blond towards her desk and leaned in closer to whisper. "She was blushing! What did you write, exactly?"

Armin smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just a little poem my friends helped me write. But did she really like it?"

Ms. Zoe nodded energetically. "I believe she did." She gently grabbed Armin's shoulder. "I am so proud of you!"

Armin smiled towards his teacher and quietly made his way to his desk. He picked up the textbook and tried to contain his excitement. Ms. Zoe said she liked it, which most likely lead to his correspondent's acceptance. This thought, however, did not comfort him when he saw only the drawing the artist had made months prior. No acceptance...But also no denial. Ms. Zoe seemed to catch onto what had happened quickly and stood to comfort her student, but the bell rang. She had to be professional...Or at least close to professional now.

Even as she started talking about one of hers and Armin's favorite subjects, she couldn't wipe away the disappointed look her student had formed. She had only hoped Annie had gotten cold feet and forgot to write her acceptance.

-S.N.K-

"You got asked to prom?" Reiner scoffed in disbelief, receiving a punch to the arm from Bertholdt. "What? I'm surprised some guy had the balls to approach her, that's all."

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Annie muttered, folding her arms across her chest and staring down her much taller friend. "And yes, I did get asked. And I'm thinking about going."

"What's holding you back?" Bertholdt asked quietly. Annie sighed and stood from the outside lunch table.

"I just want to...I just think..." she stuttered.

"Are you scared?" Reiner teased and this time, Annie delivered a swift kick to his shins underneath the table. He jolted in pain, slamming his kneecaps against the table and finally placing his head down in defeat.

Annie rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the boys, but Bertholdt caught up to her. "Wait...Annie...Are you really scared?"

"Of course not, Bert," she replied coolly. "I just don't want to leave you and Dumbass alone. I did promise..."

"And I promised you'd have a good time, remember," Bertholdt cut off, stopping her. "Annie, don't let Reiner or myself prevent you from having fun. If this boy is making you this excited to go to prom, then don't worry about us." He gently gripped her shoulders and smiled down at her. Annie laughed lightly before shrugging her friend off.

"Thanks Bertholdt...It means a lot," she replied and he continued to smile.

"I would hug you, but I'm afraid you'll do to me what you did to Reiner..."

Annie nodded. "Smart decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Armin was thrilled to find the artist's response the following day.

"_Dear A.A., I'd be honored to go to prom with such a sophisticated young gentleman. I'll meet you outside of Titan High when the first slow song comes on. Don't be late._

"_P.S., Your poetry could use some work, but there's no doubt in my mind that I loved it. Yours truly, The Artist._"

As soon as he read the first sentence, he jumped from his seat and ran to Ms. Zoe. The biologist squealed in excitement and pulled her student into a hug, before pulling away quickly when he requested the right the breathe.

Needless to say, Armin's friends were just as excited.

-S.N.K-

Titan High Proms were always cherished events. Whether it was Principal Erwin's horrific dancing, Professor Rivaille's demand to keep the halls and gymnasium clean, or just the students enjoying themselves, everyone remembered prom night.

Armin twirled around in his bathroom, making sure every inch of him was perfect. Making a bad impression was quite literally, the worst of his fears for tonight. Eren groaned from the toilet seat. "You look fine," he growled. "I told Mikasa I'd pick Jean up twenty minutes ago." He appeared bitter about not having a date, but agreed to go anyway for his friend as support.

"I don't want to look stupid," Armin replied, leaning in closer towards the mirror and brushing his hair back. "Maybe your mom was right about trimming my hair? It does look a little..."

"ARMIN!" Eren sighed loudly. "You look fine! Jeez, I bet your date didn't spend this long getting ready."

"At least I have one," Armin muttered underneath his breath, and immediately regretted his outburst. He straightened up and turned to Eren. "Alright. Fine. I'm ready." He had decided to forgo wearing a tuxedo and went for a white dress shirt, accompanied by a light, baby blue vest, black dress pants, and hand-me-down black dress shoes. Eren wore a wrinkled black shirt with a red tie, and black pants and shoes. Armin's friend jumped from his seat.

"Finally," he groaned and grabbed the blond's hand. "Let's go! We're already late!"

-S.N.K-

Annie sighed heavily, looking at her reflection in her full-body mirror. Her father asked her what was wrong, and she simply turned him away. After telling her she looked fine, he went on his way, like he had always done. She knew she looked good, and even if she didn't, it wasn't like her to mind. What had been bothering her was the boy she was meeting tonight. She had no reason to fear him, but she did anyway. _I told him too much, _she reasoned with herself. _I've let my guard down and now I must suffer the consequences. _

A knock on the door brought Annie back to reality and she slowly walked over to answer it. Standing in the door frame, were her two closest friends.

"Wow," Reiner whistled, "you look...Like a girl." And he looked like a boy not going to prom; dressed in nice jeans, decent shoes, and a red sweater with a black tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Bertholdt offered his hand. "You look lovely, Annie. I'm sure your date will be thrilled." Bertholdt seemed to take the event before them more seriously than his friend, as he went full-out and wore a classic tuxedo. "Let's go!"

Annie took Bertholdt's hand and the trio walked down the driveway and into Reiner's excuse for a car.

-S.N.K-

The school was bustling with activity as students arrived, presented tickets to a rather upset Professor Rivaille, and proceeded to dance away.

Most everyone seemed to be in a great mood. Though, as the dance started, Armin began to grow more uneasy with each passing song. Mikasa took note of this and stepped away from Jean, her prom date, and moved to her friend.

"Are you okay?" she questioned and he shrugged in response.

"Just a bit nervous, I guess." He continued to look around the gymnasium, hoping to find another lonely dancer in a desperate search as well. However, everyone seemed to be busy with someone or something.

"You're going to be okay," Mikasa assured gently, squeezing his shoulder. Armin glanced up towards her and then smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered and a mic buzzed to life from the DJ's booth. Their music teacher, Ms. Ral, stood at the front and Armin immediately knew what was happening. Despite Mikasa's encouraging speech just seconds before, he became anxious and jittery.

"I hope you all are having a great time," she called into the mic and the students cheered in response. "You all look amazing. We're now approaching our first slow song, so grab a partner and remember...We've got our eyes on all of you. Any funny business and you will be thrown out."

Armin took a deep breath and faced Mikasa. "I've got to go. I'll see you in a moment," he informed and she nodded sharply, before he took off, racing out the gymnasium and towards the entrance of the school. He threw the door open and immediately ran into Professor Rivaille, who unleashed a string of curses.

"What are you doing?" he demanded coldly and Armin's face flushed of all color.

"I...I just need some air, Sir," he replied shakily and the professor scoffed.

"Tch. There's air in the gymnasium." He shook his head. "Do you want me to write you up to Principal Erwin?"

"No, Sir," Armin answered. "I'll only be a minute, I promise."

"And why should I trust you?" Rivaille grumbled and someone cleared their throat. The two looked towards the source. She was dressed in a brilliant golden dress that wrapped delicately around her curves, shimmering even in the school's poor lighting. It gently swept along the polished floor of the commons area. Thin straps traced along her shoulders and intertwined across her back.

"Because Armin rarely commits any offenses," Annie replied, stone-faced. "And it really is stuffy in the gymnasium."

Professor Rivaille scanned the girl, and then straightened his posture. "Five minutes," he growled and stormed off. Armin relaxed and smiled nervously towards Annie.

"Thanks...For that," he said. She shrugged and brushed past him and he followed behind. "The gym isn't really that hot, you know."

Annie shrugged. "I know." She pushed the door open and was greeted by the cool, spring air dancing across a dimming sky. She allowed Armin to slide through before releasing her grip on the door handle. She walked ahead, proud and determined and Armin stopped in his tracks.

"Y-you look beautiful, Annie," he complimented quietly and the smaller blonde turned his way, raising an eyebrow. Seeing as he was genuine with his comment, she nodded and faced forward once more.

"You look nice," she inserted. The two stood in blissful silence, before Annie spoke up again. "So if the gymnasium really isn't hot...Then why are you out here?"

Armin shrugged and made his way a bench stationed near the entrance of the school. He urged for Annie to join him, and she did so reluctantly. "I'm waiting for someone," he informed her. "My date for tonight." Annie nodded slowly. "What about you? Why are you out here?"

"I hate slow songs," Annie replied casually and then faced the boy. "And I'm waiting for my date to arrive as well."

The events registered themselves in Armin's mind and almost immediately, he became flustered. "A-Annie..." he said quietly. "Do you have first period biology with Ms. Zoe?" She nodded.

"Do you have second period?" she questioned and he nodded as well. Armin couldn't tell whether or not she figured out what was really going on, as she remained calm and stone-faced as ever. He tried to approach the situation, but just couldn't find the right words to say. Thankfully, she took charge. "So...You're A.A., huh?" She slowly faced him and he could see her guard gradually crumbling as a light blush painted her cheeks.

"And you're the artist?" he asked quietly. She didn't confirm, but by the way she started to smile, he knew that the girl before him, Annie Leonhardt, was the one he had fallen in love with over three month's worth of writing. He scooted closer to her and retrieved a transparent box from his pants pocket. Inside was a collection of yellow tulips tied together by a baby blue ribbon. Offered the corsage to Annie and she accepted the offer, placing the arrangement around her wrist.

"It's like you knew what I was going to wear," she replied and Armin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Ms. Zoe helped me, believe it or not," he informed.

Annie looked down at the corsage once more and back to her date. "It's lovely, Armin. It really is."

Another moment of silence fell upon the two. Each consumed in their own bliss. Annie was shocked, nonetheless, that her correspondent was a boy she didn't care to know. Armin was almost doubtful that the passionate artist he wrote to was actually Annie Leonhardt, who was very well reserved and didn't seem interested in such silly hobbies. But the two could agree that they weren't disappointed with the outcome of their conversations.

Armin slowly got to his feet and offered his hand towards the artist. "I'm sure we've gone over Professor Rivaille's suggested five minutes," he said with a small smile. "Shall we head back inside?"

Reluctantly, Annie accepted his offer and the two made their way back into the building. Professor Rivaille, was indeed waiting, but looked less annoyed as he saw the two holding hands. He scoffed lightly and turned the other way.

"Enjoy your night," he called over his shoulder, coldly.

The gymnasium was still bustling with life as Annie and Armin returned. The slow song that had brought the two together had ended and couples disbanded to dance wildly around the floor. The two didn't go entirely unnoticed, though.

"Armin! There you..." Eren called out, but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Annie. "What's going on here?"

Armin smiled lightheartedly. "Eren," he said, "Annie was the girl I've been writing to." He glanced down towards his prom date, and she looked up at him. He felt her hand gently squeeze his own. Lost in each others gaze, they almost blocked out Eren's response entirely.

"And you're...Happy about this?" he queried and Armin nodded. He turned back to his best friend.

"Very," he assured.

"If that's how you feel," Eren began, and then cracked his own smile, "then I guess I am too. Let's go break the news to the others!" He reached for Armin's hand and dragged the couple through the crowds of students.

While most of Armin and Annie's friends stood in shock, many couldn't hold in their excitement for the two and what was in store for their future. Sure, it might just be a short-lived relationship, but it was something the artist and her correspondent would cherish for the rest of their lives.

-S.N.K-

The buzz of prom usually died down the following day as students exchanged short stories of what happened afterward. Unfortunately, the end of prom also meant the beginning of school once more, and Annie was back in biology class. She didn't really mind the transition that much. Her night with Armin had been quite wonderful. He was a complete gentleman and never tread into her boundaries unless invited to do so. Even as they parted ways that night, he kept her wanting more than just the hug he gifted her with.

Before class began and after assuring Ms. Zoe that prom was fantastic, Annie returned to their precious textbook. Now that their identities were revealed, it seemed silly to revert back to this way of communication. However, Annie felt that this was the best way to share her feelings with her muse.

"_Dear Armin Arlert...Thank you...Yours truly, Annie Leonhardt._" It was simple and straight to the point, but she knew he would understand. She carefully printed her phone number below her message of gratitude and placed it within the book.

_You have no idea how much this means to me, Arlert_, she thought as she played with the baby blue ribbon wrapped around her wrist from the night before, the arrangement of flowers having since been removed. _No idea._

* * *

**_If I have made any mistakes, please inform me! _**

**_Thank you for reading my first SNK story! :D_**


End file.
